Not So Unbreakable Heart - SasoDei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Sasori knows that Deidara hasn't been faithful but fears losing him. So he intends to keep quiet as long as the blonde stays happy. But can he really do it? Smut Two shot! Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Not So Unbreakable Heart

Sasori walked up to Deidara's locker just as the blonde turned around to look for him. "Hey Dei are you ready to go?" He asked as he watched the blonde zip up his duffel bag.

"Yeah,un. But there's something I need to get real quick. Can you take this to the car and wait for me, un? He asked hurriedly as he handed the bag to Sasori and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sure Dei, just hurry." He said as he turned and walked down the hall out the double doors into the parking lot. Deidara watched until he was sure Sasori was out of sight, before he turned and walked about five feet to a dark nook between the lockers into the waiting arms of Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi smirked at the blush on the blonde's cheeks. He began kissing him passionately as he slid a hand up Deidara's shirt. "Ahh" Deidara cried out softly as Itachi tweaked his nipple.

Itachi snickered quietly. He loved the noises that he could get out of the blonde. He began kissing down his jaw and as he reached his neck, he ran his tongue along the blonde's jugular.

Deidara moaned softly and then remembered that Sasori was still waiting for him. "I gotta go, un. Danna's waiting for me." He said as he pulled away from the Uchiha. He was about to step out and head for the exit as Itachi grabbed him.

"When can I be with you again?" The raven asked as he slid a hand up Deidara's cheek. "I don't know, un. Maybe tomorrow, okay, un?" Deidara asked as he kissed the Uchiha's cheek. Itachi sighed and nodded.

He allowed Deidara to step out into the hallway and then watched as Deidara began to run down the hall and out the exit to Sasori's car. Deidara wiped his neck and steadied his breathing as he climbed into the passenger seat.

He smiled at Sasori and gave him a soft kiss as the red head put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. "It took you long enough." Sasori said, a hint of irritation in his voice. "I'm sorry, Danna, I couldn't find it, un." He shrugged.

"What were you looking for anyway?" Sasori asked as they headed down the street towards their house. Thinking fast, like he has so many times before, he answered. "It was just a sculpture, from the art room, un." He shrugged again.

"Oh, which one?" The red head asked. "The scorpion one, un." Deidara answered, becoming irritated that Sasori wouldn't let the matter drop. "You gave that to me on our anniversary, Dei. Don't you remember?" Sasori asked, laughing at the blonde's idiocy.

"Oh, right, un. I guess I forgot about that, un." Sasori shrugged. "It's no big deal. Let's just get home." He said as raised his eyebrows at Deidara. The blonde smiled, glad that the interrogation was over.

They pulled into the driveway and as always stumbled through the door as lips, tongues, and arms wrapped around one another. They tripped and stumbled up the stairs to their room as clothes were shed on the staircase.

Sasori dropped Deidara onto the bed as he quickly grabbed Deidara's erection. He pumped and rubbed the tip, making Deidara gasp and arch off of the bed. As the blonde began moaning Sasori leaned down and took Deidara's now hard member into his mouth.

Deidara bucked and tried to deep throat Sasori, but practice had shown him what to expect from the eager blonde. He sucked and licked the length, earning heartier moans from his blonde. Deidara gasped and panted as his breath left him in waves.

Sasori pulled his moth off of the member and leaned up to kiss Deidara. Their tongue's wrapped around each other's as hands glided over exposed flesh. Both boys moaned as Deidara pulled Sasori on top of him and ground their erections together.

Sasori pulled back as he placed three fingers in front of Deidara's lips. Deidara took them in and coated them thoroughly. Sasori pulled them out of Deidara's mouth as he placed them at his entrance.

Inserting them one at a time, he stretched and loosened the blonde, making him ready for him to enter. He removed his fingers earning a whine from Deidara as he positioned himself and entered the blonde.

Deidara moaned loudly as he felt Sasori hit his prostate on the first thrust. Sasori knowing how the blonde liked it, aimed for that spot and picked up the pace. His thrusts were fast, hard and precise as he brought both of them to their peak.

Deidara let out a scream as he came onto Sasori's stomach and Sasori let out a husky moan as he came inside of Deidara. They lay in a tangled, sweaty heap on the bed as they whispered I love you's and fell asleep.

The next day dawned bright. Ah, Saturday. Nothing going on all day. The day that Deidara loved the most. Sasori smiled and got up as he laid out his day for Deidara. The blonde wrinkled his nose in distaste as Sasori told him he'd be running errands most of the day.

Deidara thanked Sasori and kissed him, but declined the invitation to come along, that he preferred to just stay home. Sasori nodded and smiled as he kissed his blonde lover and left the house. Deidara anxiously watched Sasori's car drive around the corner.

As soon as he was sure that Sasori was gone and not coming back anytime soon, he picked up the phone and called Itachi. "He's gone, un. Come pick me up." He said urgently. "I'll be there in ten." Itachi answered as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Deidara waited eagerly as he saw Itachi's car pull into the drive. He ran out and jumped into the passenger seat giving the Uchiha a quick kiss hello as they pulled out onto the road.

Itachi drove to a no tell motel on the outskirts of town where husbands have cheated on wives with secretaries and girlfriends have cheated with best friends of boyfriends. They had been here several times, this was nothing new.

Itachi got the room while Deidara waited impatiently outside. Once in the room, Itachi made quick work of running a bubble bath. They undressed quickly and slid into the hot water. Deidara sat between Itachi's legs leaning against his stomach as he felt Itachi's erection press into his back.

"Hm, someone's horny, un." Deidara giggled. Itachi leaned forward and licked the shell of Deidara's ear as he whispered. "Yes and you're going to take care of it for me." Deidara shivered as he pushed himself up onto Itachi's thighs.

Itachi reached around and grabbed Deidara's member. He began to pump slowly, getting little gasps from his blonde uke. He lifted Deidara up and placed him onto his erect member, causing the blonde to hiss in pain.

"Ahh!" Deidara gasped as Itachi pushed all the way in. "Ooh." He moaned softly as Itachi ground into him. "Itachi, move, un." Deidara panted as Itachi gripped his hips and began to pound into him. Thrusts became more desperate as they climbed higher, both wanting release.

Itachi thrusted harder and faster as his hand Deidara's member. They exploded one right after the other as Deidara shot his seed into the water and Itachi released into the blonde. Deidara leaned forward and pulled the plug.

They stood and turned on the shower as they both washed and dried and dressed ready to leave. They walked to Itachi's car, as Itachi gave the blonde one last kiss before taking him home.

Deidara waved and smiled at Itachi as he quickly ran into the house. Sasori was sitting in the living room on the couch watching t.v. as Deidara entered the room. "where did you go today?" Sasori asked. "Just to the mall with a friend, un." He said as he sat on the couch and crawled into Sasori's arms.

Sasori kissed Deidara's cheek. "Did you have fun?" Asked the red head as Deidara lay his head on Sasori's shoulder. "Yeah, un." The blonde said as he felt Sasori's fingers play with his damp hair.

"You're my soulmate. Did you know that Dei-chan?" Sasori asked softly. "Yes, un. You're mine too Danna, un." Deidara answered back just as soft. "You're my one and only, Dei-chan." Sasori said as he squeezed Deidara's shoulder. "Am I yours as well?" He asked.

"Yes Danna, of course, always, un." Deidara smiled and hugged Sasori tight as he lay his head back on Sasori's shoulder. In his mind Sasori was none the wiser as to his extra curricular activities with the Uchiha. So all was good, as long as Sasori never knew.

While in Sasori's mind he'd known about the Uchiha for a while now. But he'd kept quiet because he was afraid of losing Deidara to the Uchiha if Deidara knew that he knew. So he'd continue to let Deidara believe that it was still a secret while he would continue to keep up this charade of ignorance.

'Damn this not so unbreakable heart.' He thought as a tear rolled down his cheek into Deidara's bubble bath not so innocently clean hair.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Sasori had asked Deidara if he was his one and only. Twice in that two weeks Deidara had lied to cover his actions with Itachi. Sasori knew that something had to be done. He couldn't kid himself any longer.

Sasori sat in class staring out the window, wondering what he could have done differently. Or what he could do about the situation now. He swore he wouldn't let Deidara know that he knew. But everytime that Deidara lied it cut right to the bone. He had to make it right somehow.

He couldn't continue to live a lie. He looked across the room at the blonde who was, what do you know? Flirting with the Uchiha. Sasori gave a soft snort. Wow he was even doing something like that in front of Sasori now. That really hurt. Sasori's mind was made up. He knew what he had to do about Dei.

The bell rang signaling the end of school. Sasori walked out to his car and climbed into the driver's seat. He didn't even wait for Deidara, knowing that he would have some excuse as to why he couldn't leave right now. He started the car and waited, putting his plan into motion.

Deidara closed his locker and looked for Sasori. 'Where did he go, un?' Deidara thought as Itachi walked up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist. Deidara spun around and pushed Itachi back. "No, un. Not out here! I have to go find Danna, un." He said as he walked off down the hall.

Itachi sighed and walked off in the other direction. Kisame stood across the hall and watched as the seen unfolded. He shook his head and walked in the direction of the Uchiha. 'This is one fucked up situation.' He thought.

Deidara found Sasori in his car waiting for him. He climbed into the car and looked at the red head. "What's the matter, Danna, un?" Deidara asked innocently. Sasori groaned inwardly. Wondering how he could act as though everything was perfect.

Sasori looked into those deep blue eyes and said "We need to talk Deidara. As soon as we get home." Deidara looked at Sasori in puzzlement. 'What did he want to talk about, un?' He wondered as they drove home.

Kisame walked into the gym, following Itachi to the double doors at the side exit. He caught up with him just as he grabbed the handle. "Kisame, is there something I can help you with?" Itachi asked slightly annoyed.

"Well actually, I was wondering how you could hurt Sasori like that. Itachi blinked a couple of times. "What makes you think that this is my fault?" He asked tersely. Kisame looked up in surprise. "How is it not your fault? You persue Deidara and I know your screwing him behind Sasori's back."

Itachi huffed and looked at the floor. Truthfully this had seized to be fun and had become nothing but trouble. Deidara was giddy all the time and honestly, he didn't like going behind Sasori's back. "What do I do, Kisame?" Itachi asked helplessly.

"You quit screwing the blonde Itachi, leave the blonde alone period." Kisame said, hands outward. "But who's going to love me then?" Asked Itachi still staring at the floor. "Oh Itachi, is this what you call love?" Kisame asked incredulously.

"No, not really, but it's the closest thing that I have to the real thing." He muttered, unable to meet Kisame's gaze. "Itachi, if you want the real thing then open your eyes, It's right in front of you." Kisame said, a frown on his face.

"What are you saying, Kisame?" Itachi asked, a confused look taking over his features. "I'm saying that I love you, Itachi. I always have. I know I'm nothing like Deidara, but I'm available to you anytime." Kisame said as Itachi's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Kisame, I didn't know. I was so caught up in trying not to be alone that I missed it. Kisame please forgive me?" Itachi asked as tears shown in his eyes but didn't spill over. " I will if you leave Deidara alone." Kisame said firmly as he raised an eyebrow in finality. "Consider it done." Itachi said as he raised up on tip toe and kissed Kisame.

Sasori and Deidara walked into the house and Sasori sat at the kitchen table. Deidara slowly followed suit. "What's up, Danna, un?" Deidara asked as his voice became shaky. He didn't like the look in Sasori's eyes and his throat was becoming tight.

"Itachi Uchiha." Sasori said looking right at Deidara as the blonde's eyes widened slightly. "What about him, un?" Deidara asked a waver in his voice. "How long have you been screwing him, Dei?" Sasori asked, voice steady and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Deidara gasped and looked at Sasori with wide eyes. "How did you know, un?" Deidara asked on the verge of tears. "It doesn't matter how I know. Just know that I do. What I want to know is why?" Sasori asked trying to keep a clear head.

"I felt kind of sorry for him, un. He said that he was lonely. I started hanging out with him at first, just as friends. Then it just happened. I didn't have the heart to stop him, un." Deidara said miserably.

"Deidara, I had every intention of coming home and telling you that I was leaving you. You lied, you cheated. You kept playing me for a fool. I love you but you have no idea how bad it hurts. You think that this is just a game. I can't trust you anymore. "

Deidara jumped up knocking his chair over. He began to sob almost instantly.

"I'm so sorry, un. I really, really am, Danna. Please forgive me, un. I promise that I will never do it again, Danna." He fell to the floor as his knees buckled.

He wrapped his arms around his stomach as sobs wracked his body. Sasori rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He had intended on leaving Deidara, but now seeing his blonde broken and sobbing on the floor, broke his heart all over again.

He sat down on the floor and pulled the sobbing blonde into his lap. Deidara put his head on Sasori's shoulder and sobbed harder. They sat on the floor for almost an hour until the blonde's sobs were a slight hickup every now and then. Tears still ran down Deidara's face and soaked Sasori's shirt.

He rubbed Deidara's back and wiped away tear after tear with his thumb. "You have to promise me that you won't ever touch him or anyone else again, Deidara." Sasori said firmly. Deidara looked up into Sasori's eyes a hickup escaped as he said "O-hic-kay Dan-hic-na, un. I Prom-hic-ise. Never a-hic-gain, un.

Fresh tears streamed down his face as Sasori kissed his lips. He picked him up and carried him upstairs to their room. He lay him on the bed brushing blonde hair out of his face. He slowly undressed Deidara as Deidara undressed Sasori. "Dei, let's make this like our first time. A clean slate. What do you say?" He asked as Deidara breathed in deeply and smiled. "Okay, Danna, un. I love you." Deidara said softly as he kissed Sasori.

As Sasori thrust into Deidara, Deidara hugged Sasori close. He thought about how close he had come to losing his Danna and shuddered. He held on tighter as they both reached orbit. Crying out in ecstacy, together they lay tangled in eachother, completely spent. Sasori hugged Deidara tighter. "I love you too, Dei. Forever and always." He said as Deidara smiled and they both drifted off to sleep.

Kisame held Itachi close to him as they lay in Kisame's bed. Itachi couldn't stop smiling. That was the most love and passion he had ever felt from one person. He was finally able to call someone his. His and only his, he didn't have to sneak and it didn't have to stay hidden. He was finally, truly happy.

Kisame was as well. He had waited along time for this day and here it was. A dream come true. He had Itachi and he would never let go. He would make sure that Itachi would never want to either. They looked at eachother and smiled warmly as they met in a soft kiss. They tightened their grip on eachother as they fell asleep in eachother's arms.


End file.
